objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object University
Object University has returned, and you know what that means! (Note: The characters are new, and a formula is: object - gender - personality - region) Backstory Object University, known as Cannes National University, is a University in Cannes, France founded in 1926. The former Dean is Chicken Leg since 2007. The total students who entered are 13,845 objects. Characters played by creator # Dean Chicken Leg - Male - Serious, Honest, Smart # Manager Candle-holder - Male - Honest, Comedic, Smart # Janitor Microscope - Female - Social, Serious, Smart Teachers/Instructors # Playable Characters for members # Dress - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - American # Skirt - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - American # OKO Tower - Male - Defensive, Smart, Serious, Show-off - Russian # 2015 Volvo B7RLE - Male - Defensive, Confident, Comedic - Swedish # Coca-Cola Bottle - Male - Competitive, Comedic, Show-off - American # Pepsi Bottle - Female - Competitive, Friendly, Comedic, Attractive - Japanese # Braixen - Female - Kind, Defensive, Honest, Smart, Attractive - Chadian # THQ Logo - Male - Kind, Comedic, Creative - American # Digital Clock - Male - Shy, Crazy, Nerdy - Canadian # Baseball Cap - Male - Show-off, Serious, Comedic - American # Doubloon - Female - Kind, Comedic, Confident - Spanish (Spain) # London Eye - Female - Nostalgic, Smart, Comedic - British # Taxi Hat - Male - Smart, Comedic, Crazy - Italian # Yield Sign - Female - Social, Comedic, Kind - American # Snow Cloud - Female - Kind, Crazy, Social, Attractive - French # Ford Logo - Male - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off - American # Chevrolet Logo - Female - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off, Attractive - American # Solar Panel - Male - Shy, Friendly, Nerdy - American # Office Chair - Male - Social, Jock, Crazy - British # Lenny Face - Male - Comedic, Crazy - American # Whataburger Restaurant - Male - Crazy, Comedic, Serious - American # USB - Male - Crazy, Kind - Chinese # Bowtie - Male - Show-off, Kind, Comedic - British # App Icon - Female - Social, Nerdy, Serious - American # DVD Case - Male - Crazy, Nerdy, Smart - British # 2017 Acura MDX - Male - Smart, Kind, Confident, Lovely - American # Mitsubishi TV - Female - Serious, Friendly, Comedic - Japanese # A/C - Male - Comedic, Jock, Show-off - British # Fidget Cube - Female - Nostalgic, Comedic, Kind - American # Law Book - Male - Jerk, Serious, Show-off - American # Bubble Wand - Female - Shy, Friendly, Smart - American # 2016 Hyundai Tucson - Male - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic - South Korean # 2016 Hyundai Santa Fe - Female - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic, Attractive - South Korean # 2017 Ferrari 488 Challenge - Female - Show-off, Kind, Attractive - Italian Relationships Dress, Skirt and Bubble Wand - The Girl Trio Bowtie and Snow Cloud - CoupleCategory:Kaija the Braixen Category:Forums Category:Roleplaying Pages